The Hinata Family and Kageyama Tobio's New Years Countdown
by PeanutCrackerBiscuit
Summary: Natsu won 4 resort tickets in a raffle when she went out with her mother to the supermarket. She invites Kageyama to join them and together, the 4 countdown till the new year! Rated T just in case. Pairing： Kagehina and Natsu


Pairing: Kagehina with Natsu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyu.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Hinata family and Kageyama Tobio's New Years Countdown<strong>

27th December

Natsu patted down her origami letter in satisfaction. It had taken her a whole 30 minutes to feel satisfied with her own handiwork. Folding the letter itself had been no problem, her brother was a good teacher and she had understood the concept of folding it in no time but at last, she found every sticker she owned unsatisfactory, not even her favourite ones. Nothing had seemed to fit and she had gone through her pile of stickers for about a whole 20 minutes before she found a few that she was happy with.

Then it had taken her another whole 10 minutes to decide which one to use as decoration and which to use as the seal of the letter. 30 minutes later, it was sealed and she carefully placed it into her bag.

She glanced at the clock, 3.30 p.m. if she went to find her brother now; she would just catch him and Tobio the moment their practice ended. She was determined to catch them. She tore off a post-it note off her brother's stack and scribbled a short message on it.

Xxx

Natsu's going out to find Nii-chan. Natsu will come back with Nii-chan later.

Love:

Natsu.

Xxx

Contented that this would keep her mother from worrying, she hurried over to her mother's bedroom and reached up as far as she could and stuck the little note on her mother's bedroom door. She then crept out of the house and headed towards Karasuno High.

Xxx

For the second time that week, she poked her head into the gym. She had arrived earlier than expected and the team was still practicing. It took her a few second to spot her brother in the midst of the different coloured shirts but she finally found him.

"Bring it to me!" Hinata yelled as he made a sudden turn and zoomed to the opposite side of the court and jumped, the ball fitting snugly in his palm for a mere second before it made contact with the floor.

A whistle sounded, signalling the end of the game and the Karasuno Team cheered. They had won the practice match. 14-25 and 25-20.

"Nice one Hinata, Kageyama." Tanaka said.

"Thanks!"

"Thanks!" the two said in unison.

"Line-up!" Daichi's voice boomed and they obeyed.

"Thank you very much!" the two groups chorused.

The groups disbanded and Natsu emerged from behind the door and ran to her brother and hugged him. "Nii-chan!"

"Natsu? " He yelped. "You snuck out again?"

She gave him a cheeky smile and beamed at Tobio. "Tobio-nii!"

"Natsu." Tobio mumbled under his breath as he wiped the perspiration that had gathered on his chin with the sleeve of his shirt.

Hinata squatted down to her level. "You'll make Mom worry a lot at this rate."

"Natsu made sure to leave Mommy a message this time."

He sighed helplessly.

"Oh? Your sister came to find you again?" Tanaka said as he approached the duo.

The moment Tanaka stepped into view, Natsu hid behind her brother.

"Whats wrong?" Hinata asked her.

"The scary baldy Onii-chan." She said and buried her face into her brother's sweaty shirt.

"Natsu! I'm sweaty-"

"What was th- Ouch!"

"Tanaka, stop scaring her." Daichi reprimanded. He had given the bald wing spiker a small thwack on the head.

Hearing Tanaka's small cry of pain, she lifted her head and her eyes immediately shifted to Daichi. "The Cool Onii-chan!"

"Eh?" They all said in unison, stunned.

Sugawara appeared beside them with a chuckle. "Looks like she's taken a liking to Daichi after he supposedly saved her from "The scary baldy Onii-chan."

"Suga. I'm going to kill you."

"Tanaka." Daichi warned.

"We still have to clean up the gym. The both of you will have to help too of course。 "Daichi said. "Just two days ago you guys already left early once.

"Osu." Hinata nodded.

"Natsu, wait here till we're done okay?" With a slight nod from the young girl, the duo left her and hurried towards the storage room.

Xxx

"So why did you come and find us?" Hinata asked. It had taken them another gruelling 30 minutes to clean the gym and they were finally freed of their duties.

Natsu stuck a hand into her bag and pulled out the origami letter. "Natsu made this for Tobio-nii!"

"You could have asked me to deliver it to him instead." He said, perplexed.

"Natsu wanted to give it to Tobio-nii herself." She said and she passed the letter to Tobio.

"Can I open it?" Tobio asked upon receiving the letter.

"Yup!" she said as the trio stopped at the roadside and Tobio opened the letter.

A piece of paper fluttered down the moment the letter opened and Tobio picked it up. Both his and Hinata's eyes widened as they read what was printed on it.

"Natsu, what is this?" Hinata asked.

She grinned widely. "Natsu went to the supermarket with Mommy yesterday and Natsu won a 2 days 1 night family stay at an resort."

"You won it?" Hinata asked.

She nodded. "Natsu spinned the wheely-wheel and won!"

"That is some luck."Tobio said, impressed.

Natsu beamed brightly at him. "So will Tobio-nii come?"

"Not so fast Natsu." Hinata stopped his sister. "We need to discuss this with Mom first okay?"

She pouted a little. Why couldn't Tobio-nii just say yes, she thought. "Okays."

Xxx

"I was going to ask you to invite Tobio along since you said that he would be spending New Year's Eve alone. You see, I brought Natsu out shopping yesterday. There was a small raffle going on there and to participate, I only needed to buy a pack of the cup noodles. I thought that it was a pretty good deal since it was Shoyo's favourite after all so I bought a pack and allowed Natsu to spin the wheel. We were surprised too when it landed on grand prize and they handed us 4 tickets. Natsu was so excited that she was bouncing around and asking me if we could invite you too." The mother of two explained. "Unfortunately, I forgot to inform Shoyo earlier about the ticket, it completely slipped my mind and I guess that Natsu was so eager that she decided to invite you herself.

"The stay will be on the 31st and 1st of January and we hope that you can join us. From what I have read on the internet, it seems that a small festival will be held nearby the resort and a countdown will be done too. We can watch the fireworks from the festival or resort."

Natsu piped up the moment her mother finished her explanations. "So will Tobio-nii come?"

"I'll have to ask my parents for permission first, okay?" he said with a smile to Natsu then he turned back to the Hinata sibling's mother "I don't mean to be ungrateful but about the expenses…"

"It's an all expense paid trip. Festival included."

"Thank you very much for sharing your tickets. I'll inform you as soon as they give their consent." He stood up and bowed.

"It's fine. We don't have anyone else to invite anyway."

Hearing Tobio's answer, Natsu and her brother exchange grins.

31st December

It went without saying that Tobio had gotten the green light from his parents immediately. The four now stood in front of the resort with Natsu asleep in her brother's arms. The long ride on the bus had apparently made her doze off and none of them had the heart to wake up the sleeping child.

The Hinata sibling's mother checked in and a bellboy had helped them carry their luggage up to their room. The Hinata duo sharing a suitcase while Hinata and Tobio had each brought their own backpack.

The moment they set foot into the room a well furnished, compact; but homey living room greeted them. The doors to the right lead to the bedrooms which were each equipped with two super single beds pushed together, a makeup table and its own TV. The light switches were also conveniently placed on the bedside table and each room enjoyed their own bathroom that had its own shower and bathtub while the door less doorway to the left of the living room lead to a well-equipped kitchen that was complete with its own microwave.

Pushing open the nearest door to the right quietly, Hinata stepped into the bedroom lightly and set his sister's sleeping figure on the bed. He covered her with the soft blanket and stepped out of the room just as Tobio pulled the heavy suitcase in.

Natsu had surprisingly taken up most of the luggage space in the huge suitcase it seemed. Her clothes were small in comparison to her brother's and mother's but the toy she had strongly insisted on bringing along had taken up a considerable amount of space.

"Thank you for the help, Tobio-kun." Hinata's mother said with a smile.

"You're welcome." He said and he exited the room.

The two boys then went to their own room, both immediately tossed their bags aside and flopped on the soft beds.

"Ah… the bed feels so soft and fluffy." Hinata mumbled.

"It does." Tobio agreed.

And the two spend 5 minutes indulging themselves in the fluffiness of the bed…

It took an entire 5 minutes for Tobio to realise that they were alone and he allowed himself to stare at the 'fuwa-ing' Hinata. He could only use a word to describe the brunette then. Cute.

Unconsciously, his hand moved on its own and he reached for the brunette and rolled him over until he was right beside him and on his back and facing the raven.

"What?" Hinata asked questioningly.

Why was he so cute? He asked himself as his pink tinted his cheeks lightly.

"Tobio?" Hinata asked again.

The urge to kiss the brunette welled up in him and he leaned in towards Hinata.

Finally taking in the fact that they were alone in a room, Hinata's face heated up and he could only stare into Tobio's eyes that had captured his own, aware of Tobio's face that was moving closer to his own.

Inch by inch, their faces moved closer. And finally just as he felt a deep shade of red come over his face, he shut his eyes and felt Tobio's warm breath against his face.

"Nii-chan!" a loud yell sent Tobio jumping back and Hinata rolling back onto his bed.

There was a knock on the door and Natsu came pattering in, clueless of the episode that has almost unfolded in the room.

"Nii-chan? Your face is red."

"Its-Its nothing!" he stuttered and buried his face in a pillow.

"Tobio-nii, your face is red too."

"I need to use the toilet!"

"I need to use the toilet!" The both of them said suddenly in unison as they jumped off the bed and collided with each other.

"Shoyo, you dumbass! What would you do if I couldn't toss to you ever again?" Tobio scolded, massaging his sore shoulder.

"I don't need you to call me dumb to be really dumb anymore at this rate!" Hinata said, caressing the bump on his head.

Xxx

After settling their fight, the four had gone out to the festival grounds to check it out, grabbing take out for lunch while they were at it. The festival grounds were still void of people but they knew better that tonight it would be filled with both hawkers and festival goers.

The four had wandered a little when suddenly both Tobio and Hinata stopped in their tracks.

"I smell salonpas!"

"I smell volleyball!"

Both Natsu and her mother laughed at the both of them but still they allowed the two to lead them to the world of volleyball and salonpas.

Xxx

Having changed into a fresh pair of clothes, Hinata sat at the end of the bed and dried his hair. Tobio joined him soon after, a towel hanging loosely around his neck. The two had indeed followed the smell of volleyball and salonpas and it had leaded them to a group that was practicing volleyball in a public gym.

At first they had done nothing but watch the group practice but soon they were itching in the most comical way to join the group and play and with permission from the captain of the group, they had joined and played for a whole 3 hours with Natsu and her mother cheering the 2 on.

And now with an hour to spare, the two were at a lost as to what to do. As much as Tobio felt like deepening his relationship with Hinata, he knew that he had to hold back. Natsu could run in at any moment and it was kind of rude to do it in the presence of Hinata's mother.

"Tobio?" Hinata's voice brought him back from his train of thought.

"What is it?"

Hinata held up a box of chocolate Pocky to him. "Vant Sum (Want some)?" he asked, while chewing on a pocky stick he had stuck in his mouth earlier.

An idea crossed Tobio's and he reached for the brunette and pushed him forward. His own mouth latched onto the free end of the pocky stick and he took a big bite out of the already half eaten stick, his lip's brushing the brunette's own for a short second before he released the brunette and leaned back, licking his lips to clean it of chocolate as he went.

He appraised the slack-jawed, red faced and stunned Hinata with a grin. "I'll just satisfy myself with this."

Too embarrassed and bewildered, Hinata couldn't utter a single retort at the raven.

Xxx

"Hurry!" Natsu yelled as she stopped momentarily in his run to urge them on.

"Natsu! We're going too far from the festival grounds already!" Hinata said as he ran to catch up with his sister.

Natsu ignored him, earlier when they were at the festival grounds; she had overheard someone saying that the best unobstructed view one could get of the fireworks was near the small bridge built over a river that was just 10 minutes away.

"Natsu! They'll be shooting the fireworks off soon! We've got to go back!" her mother called.

Just a little more, Natsu told herself. She was fast running out of breath but the nearing outline of the said bridge kept her going. She knew that she couldn't stay out of her brother's and Tobio's grasp for long. She had made a lucky break when their attention had been focused on searching for a good viewing spot at the festival grounds and had managed to put a good distance between them which, Hinata and Tobio were quickly closing in.

"Gotcha!" Tobio said as he swiped Natsu up in mid run and slowly came to a stop.

"Let Natsu go!" she said, struggling in Tobio's arms.

"What's wrong Natsu? You've been acting weird." Hinata asked.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"The countdown's started!" Hinata's mother said breathlessly.

The cheer of the crowd from the festival grounds rung clearly throughout the air.

"2!"

"1!"

There was an anticipation filled silence and then just opposite of the riverbank where they stood, a white ball of mist rose into the sky. It reached the peak of its climb and exploded into a million shooting stars that dispersed in every direction. From the angel where the four stood, it seemed as if an umbrella of shooting stars had just been opened above them.

"Natsu wishes that this can happen every year!" she said, wishing upon the shooting star like fireworks.

"You wanted to show us this, didn't you?" Tobio asked, finally understanding why she had run off on her own. They couldn't get this type of view if they were at the festival grounds.

The lights from the firework illuminated the sunny smile she had on her face. "Now what does Tobio-nii say to Nii-chan?"

His eyes widened at her words and he walked over to her mother and handed her to her mother. She accepted her daughter with a half-hearted thank you, unable to tear her eyes away from the display above her.

Tobio then jogged in front of Hinata and gripped his chin, gently tilting his face so that his eyes were looking at him instead of at the fireworks. "Happy new year." With that, he captured the brunette's lips with his own.

The sudden kiss left Hinata in a daze and for the third time that day his face heated up. "T-T-T-Tobio! How could you do that in front of my mother and sister?"

He grinned at him. "They weren't looking anyway."

"T-That doesn't mean that you can just…"Hinata felt his face heat up even more and lowered his voice. "… kiss me."

"Oh, so I need your permission next time?" he asked with a smirk.

"T-That's not it!" Hinata stuttered.

"Happy New Year Mommy, Nii-chan and Tobio-nii!" Natsu suddenly squealed joyfully.

With a flustered face, Hinata returned the greeting along with Tobio and his mother.

"Happy New Year, Natsu."

* * *

><p>Happy New Year, Everyone! :3<p> 


End file.
